


Our Gifts

by WolfTailedGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTailedGirl/pseuds/WolfTailedGirl
Summary: He-ey! This is my new fic, Our Gifts. You may be here from Wattpad, you may be here from tumblr, or maybe my other book on Ao3, Broken Boy. Either way, you are here. This fic is based off an idea I had at three a.m. one night while I was in that like, half conscious stage of sleep. I was really tired but got up and made a quick tumblr post about it so I wouldn't forget. Below this little A.N will be my little introduction bit I posted on tumblr and Wattpad, just in case you stumbled across this fic without being led here by me.





	Our Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have an upload schedule as I am in school and have lots of extra curricular activities. I try to upload at least once to three times a month. Sometimes I will upload twice in one week. Sometimes I will skip a week. It all depends.

Will's pov

It's always been like this, ever since the Upside Down was closed. We all gained powers about four weeks afterwards. I gained the gift of aura reading. Mike gained the ability to heal with his mind. Lucas and Dustin got the same power, the power to control someone's mind. Jane is the same. Max got the power to transform into any animal. Everyone got telekinesis as well.

It's been different. Especially since Mike's parents and Lucas's parents died. (A.N look at me I just can't not write angst can I?) Mike normally stays with me or Steve. Lucas stays with Dustin for the most part. His mom is super nice and took in both him and Erica. Nancy was already moved out into an apartment with Barb (A.N yes she's alive) and took in Holly.

It's never been the same since that. At least mom doesn't mind our powers. Dustin's mom got told everything and she's okay with it. Which means Dustin and Lucas are free to use their telekinesis in the house. Since mom married chief Hopper (I call him dad) and Jane became my sister it's been a bit better.

Chester died a couple years back. It broke my heart. He was a puppy when I was a baby, we were very attached. Although being around Jane's two bunnies, Jonathan's three snakes, Mike's new puppy, and dads new outside cat makes me feel a bit better. (A.N I like pets.)

We live in a house that actually accommodates all of us now. It has four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. It has a basement with one bedroom in it, the guest bedroom. A main floor, with Jonathan's bedroom. And the second floor, with mine and Mike's bedroom and mom and dad's bedroom. There's a bathroom on each floor. And a fenced backyard with a little area for Jane's bunnies, Oreo and Coco. 

Barb and Nancy visit occasionally. When they do they come see me and Mike and Jonathan, sometimes Steve too. They think that they are sneaky, they think that no one knows they're dating. But we do. Jonathan came right out to us about dating Steve. Same with Jane and Max. Lucas and Dustin pined after each other for ages before finally confessing. We were all upstairs getting snacks, Dustin and Lucas opted to stay downstairs. When we came back down they were making out. We all were just kind of like "geez, finally" at the time.

I still have some ptsd from the Mind Flayer and the Upside Down, but it's not as bad as it used to be. Mike's depression got worse when his parents died, but he's been doing better recently. Lucas is super chill and helps if anyone of us is having a bad day or a panic attack. Dustin has nightmares and panic attacks as well as anxiety. Jane has her paranoia about the evil Dr Brenner coming back to get her. She also has panic attacks and nightmares. Max is super self conscious and has social anxiety.

Mews is still alive and kicking (A.N she didn't die either.) Yertle is happy with all the attention he gets from Erica. Max moved out of her parents house with Billy. Billy changed quite a lot, for the better. He is still a massive jerk to everyone, everyone except Max. He will protect her at all costs. Which, in my opinion, is pretty awesome. So now Max and Billy live in an apartment on the outskirts of the city about fifty miles from Hawkins. Max spends a lot of the time at Steve's house, she stays there during school and will sleep there every so often. 

The cabin has kind of turned into a hangout for the party. Since Jane's bed got moved into her room in out house, dad installed some bunk beds. We rarely use all the beds. Mike and I normally share a bed. It's pretty awesome, since they used it as a house before it has a kitchen and living room as well as a bathroom. Perfect place for sleepovers or just general hanging out. Sometimes Max with stay there instead of with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> It got kinda random. But I hope it grabs your attention!


End file.
